Tigerclan: The age of Tigerstar's rule
by Kittystar loves Pusheen
Summary: Rusty never joined Thunderclan, Tigerstar killed Bluestar and became leader, he took over the clans and created Tigerclan. Now, his reign over the forest has begun and nothing will stop him. Many have tried, but they have all failed. Now, read about this time of horror and murder, and learn Tigerstar's true character.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-Allegiances and The code

**I had gotten this great idea for a story, and I knew I had to write it! This is it! If you do want to send in a cat, send it in via PM ONLY. Also, think of this story as an alternate universe were Tigerstar was already ruling the forest. Enjoy my latest creation!**

**-Kittystar**

Tigerclan

Leader- Tigerstar: Dark tabby with amber eyes

Deputy- Blackfoot: Huge white tom with jet black paws and yellow eyes

Medicine cat- Frostflower: White she-cat with green eyes

Warriors

Leafshadow: Gray tabby she-cat with a black belly and amber eyes

Apprentice: Sunpaw

Mousestorm: Brown tortoiseshell tom with blue eyes

Vinestripe: Black tom with grey stripe on back

Apprentice: Cloudpaw

Larkfeather: Brown and white tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Maplefur: Calico she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice: Oakpaw

Crimsonfoot: White tom with ginger colored foot (Back leg) and green eyes

Swiftclaw: Black she-cat dappled with white and yellow eyes

Flamefrost: Ginger tabby tom with white ears and Green eyes

Mossfang: Brown and grey tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Grassfall: Grey and white tabby with yellow eyes

Claywing: Grey tom with blue eyes

Apprentices

Sunpaw: Light ginger tabby tom with blue eyes

Cloudpaw: Black she-cat with white paws and amber eyes

Oakpaw: Dark brown tabby tom with green eyes

Pinepaw: Light grey tom with yellow eyes

Queens and kits

Amberflower: Light grey she-cat with green eyes

Mate: Tigerstar

Kits: Second litter, Hawkkit (Dark grey tom with amber eyes), Bramblekit (Dark tabby tom with green eyes), Tawnykit (Dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes)

Snowleap: White she-cat with blue eyes

Mate:Blackfoot

Kits: Pregnant with second litter

Pebblesong: Grey she-cat with yellow eyes

Mate: Crimsonfoot

Kits: Icekit (White she-cat with yellow eyes), Hailkit (Light grey she-cat with green eyes)

Outcasts (Elders)

Dawnfang: Dark brown she-cat with blue eyes

Jayflight: Black tom with amber eyes

Prisoners (Half-clan, rogues, traitors,)

Light: White she-cat with yellow eyes, rouge

Vixen: Black tom with blue eyes, half-clan

Herb: Dark grey tom with yellow eyes

The Tigerclan Code

1. All half-clan cats and traitors must be executed and/or used in the final assessments

2. Kits will become apprentices at six moons

must always teach their apprentices how to fight, first

4. When in battle, always try to kill your enemy, unless you think they can be captured

5. Prisoners must not be treated with respect, and they can only be fed every two days

6. When hunting, only hunt for the clan and yourself

7. Elders must learn to take care of themselves or die, and will not be fed first

8. The leader always makes the final decision


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Welcome to the beginning of the story! Now, we will all find out what Tigerclan has in store for us. I've seen other people do disclaimers and and they look like a lot of fun. ;) I think I will do them.

Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors! If I did, Honeyfern would be alive.

-Kittystar

Cloudpaw bounced out of her den. She was so excited! After Oakpaw woke up, they would have their assessments. She couldn't wait. Finally, after so many moons of training, she would be able to prove herself and become a true warrior. A true, loyal, warrior under Tigerstar. She waited impatiently for Oakpaw to wake up.

Her mentor, Vinestripe, came over to her. "Guess what? We can start without Oakpaw!" Cloudpaw exclaimed, "Yes! I can't wait!" She purred with excitement and happiness. She hoped that she would pass, though. Even with her excitement, there was a tiny spark of worry in her stomach.

Vinestripe nodded. "So, let's go to the cove to choose your assessment partner." The duo walked out of the camp to a place with less trees. It was more plain and hardly any animals seemed to be there. A faint scent of rotting prey could be smelled. They both strode over to a small cave. Cloudpaw wrinkled her nose at the scent of rotting crow-food.

The two guards, Grassfall and Crimsonfoot, nodded as they walked in. Vinestripe gestured with his tail at the scrawny cats that lay in the cave. Their eyes were wide with terror and they were starving. Cloudpaw knew that she would have to fight one of them to the death before becoming a warrior. But she knew that it wouldn't be too hard. All of the cats looked weak and hungry.

"Go on," Vinestripe urged. "Choose one to test your skills on." Cloudpaw scanned them and saw a tom sitting in the corner. He looked like a good challenge. She saw the others, but the tom in the corner looked like a cat that could certainly make her a warrior.

"I want him." Cloudpaw declared. She felt proud and confident.

Vinestripe nodded. "Good. His name's Herb." He looked at Herb sharply. "Let's go!" He ordered. He swiped at the tom's ears with unsheathed claws, and shoved him forward, causing him to stumble. Tiny beads of red appeared on his ear. "Get moving!" Cloudpaw grumbled impatiently to Herb.

Cloudpaw's heart pounded with excitement as she and Vinestripe herded Herb along towards the fighting clearing. She could already imagine her claws ripping through his flesh. She thought of what her warrior name would be. Stop thinking so far ahead! She scolded herself.

They stopped and Vinestripe shoved the prisoner forward. Herb crashed into the wide ditch, dazed. Cloudpaw scoffed. This was the prisoner she had to fight? She waited for him to get up and then walked into the ditch, across from him.

But before she could get ready to start, she heard a rustle. Both Cloudpaw and Vinestripe looked up to see Tigerstar standing in the clearing. She couldn't believe it! The clan leader was going to watch her assessment!

"I see you're about to begin." He stated. The. he dipped his head. "Go on, show me your skills. Kill him."

As soon as her leader had said, "Kill him.", she pounced, claws unsheathed. Herb had obviously not expected her sudden attack and cowered. She clawed at his nose and relished the scent of blood. The tom whimpered in pain as Cloudpaw bit down as hard as she could on his leg. Then, she pinned him down, realizing how weak the tom was.

He tried to leap up, but Cloudpaw was stronger. She clawed his neck and yowled in pain. He did manage to get a blow to her stomach, but she barely felt it. Cloudpaw knew she had to end it. She bit down on his neck and held on firmly. She felt his struggles grow weaker with every second. He tried to get her off but failed. Then, Herb went limp.


End file.
